


Even the Heavens Cry

by Karinakamichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Complete, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wasn't crying..." "Silly, you don't have don't have to hide it. Look, even the heavens cry." The rain would continue to fall. The heavens would continue to cry. There would always be good times and bad, but even in the worst of those times, there would always remain hope. If wasn't for the darkness, light would not exist. Plz R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Heavens Cry

**Story:** **_Even the Heavens Cry_ **

**Summary:** **_"I wasn't crying..." "Silly, you don't have don't have to hide it. Look, even the heavens cry." The rain would continue to fall. The heavens would continue to cry. There would always be good times and bad, but even in the worst of those times, there would always remain hope. If wasn't for the darkness, light would not exist._ **

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own Naruto_ **

* * *

Dark clouds had filled the sky, blocking out the rays of the sun. He watched as the trees around him blew in the wind. Rain continued to fall.

After a long, and thoughtful moment, he let out a small sigh, closing his eyes shut. It was days like these, that he couldn't help but let his mood be somewhat influenced. There was always a feeling of guilt, and hopelessness.

With every few drops of rain that fell, and  _would_  fall, it was almost as if though there was someone else out there who was hurting as well; someone who had lost something dear to them. Or it could've been someone who had witnessed much more than they should have in their years of living. Maybe they believed that no one cared, as if they had no one to turn to.

Or they could've even been faced with a situation similar to that of his teammate. Like  _Sasuke_ , there could be someone else out there, that was afraid, and confused. Too blind to see the good things in life. More than anything, lost in their own world. One of which was always shrouded in darkness, and never ending rain.

It was in moments like these that he felt so weak, and helpless. He couldn't stop himself from remembering his failed promise to his teammate. It was in rain that Sasuke had left. His tears fell, blending in with the rain that fell in his face.

"Here you are," a tomboyish girl's voice canceled out his thoughts.

"Sakura-chan," he glanced over at his pink haired teammate, startled by her sudden appearance. He hadn't even heard her approaching.

"What are you doing out here?" she questioned, cocking an eyebrow. "You'll catch a cold."

"I hate the rain." Naruto said, looking up. "It's depressing. When standing under it, I always find myself pondering my failures. It always reminds me of things I want nothing more than to forget about. I really sound pathetic, don't I?"

"Is that why you were crying?" Sakura inquired. Naruto averted his gaze, sheepishly scratching his cheek.

"I...I wasn't crying..."

She laughed, elbowing him. "Silly, you don't have to hide it."

Pointing up at the sky, she smiled. "Look, even the  _heavens_  cry."

After blinking, he smiled too. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Come on, let's go inside. Your wounds still need to be treated." she said, grabbing his hand, as she pulled him behind her.

"Sakura-chan, don't be so rough!" he whined.

The rain would continue to fall. The heavens would continue to cry. There would always be good times and bad, but even in the worst of those times, there would always remain hope.

If wasn't for the darkness, light would not exist.

* * *

**A/N:** **_What did you think? Review._ **


End file.
